


"Were those... peanuts?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Were those... peanuts?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Were those... peanuts?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Were those... peanuts?"

"Were those… peanuts?" Diggle asked, bumping his fist against his chest. He let out several coughs, his eyes bulging out as he felt his throat begin to close.

"Crap, dude. Yeah, they were. Please don’t tell me you’re-"

"Allergic," Oliver finished for him. He dropped his own cookie and picked up Diggle, who was now heavily heaving. Oliver put him down on one of the examination tables. "Felicity!"

"Right here," She said, emerging from the storage unit. Using her teeth, she ripped open the Epi pen package and turned the pen to the right dosage. "Uh, Oliver? Do you mind? I don’t like-"

"Needles, I know." He said, grabbing the pen from her. 

"Wow, you are on a roll with the whole finishing-other-people’s-sentences thing tonight," She pointed out, flinching as Oliver stuck the needle into Diggle’s thigh. 

"Oh, man. I am so sorry. I had no idea," Roy explained. "Thea stayed over last night-" Oliver shot him a dirty look. "Uh, and uh, and she baked cookies. Told me to bring some to Verdant. I had no idea Diggle was allergic! I wouldn’t have offered him any if-"

"You knew, we know," Oliver said, crossing his arms. His eyes watched as Diggle’s body stopped convulsing and began to calm down.

"Huh, that’s three for you, Oliver," Felicity said, impressed. "By the way, nice going with the whole, you know, needle thing. And the way you just -urg!" She repeated his motion of stabbing Diggle, earning a smile from him. 

"Oh, God," DIggle groaned, turning. "I can breathe."

"Well that’s good. You ate one of Roy’s cookies and apparently there were peanuts in it and-"

"Felicity, he went through an anaphylactic shock, not amnesia," Oliver said. 

"Wow, points on the medical terminology too. You’re on a roll tonight," She nodded her head. "You doing okay, Diggle?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Roy, no more cookies," He said, straining to sit up.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I had totally forgotten that Felicity had a peanut allergy. The story would've probably been more interesting that way haha


End file.
